A New Season
by Jas Moia
Summary: The trio defeated Voldemort (with no small amount of help), yet their lives, and the lives of others, weren't what they could have been. But what if Harry, Ron, and Hermione could do it all again? Another spin on a time travel story, hopefully done a little different. Rated M for language, themes, and violence. Dumbledore bashing, independent Harry, and no romance beyond flings.
1. Prologue

**This is my take on a story where Harry travels back in time. I'm not interested in hearing flames, I understand that some aspects will be cliche but I'm doing my best to give it some originality. Starting with how they got sent back in time. Please, do tell me if it's been done before.**

**You'll notice that I leave out a fair amount of detail (if you consider a few pages lacking detail) about the end of the second war and Voldemort's subsequent destruction. This isn't a story about how the second war ended, it is about how it started over. **

* * *

In the almost seven years since the war had ended, things had changed in the magical world.

After the ministry and the current administration proved themselves incapable of dealing with the threat of Voldemort, magical England had fallen back under the rule of the crown. The Queen was understandably displeased with the way things had been run in the past years, since the Dark Lord's first fall, and was quick to step in.

With Fudge out of office and replaced with Rufus Scrimgeour, who was quick to concede to the woman who, quite simply, out gunned him, the Crown's take over was easy.

A specially trained division of soldiers, mostly squibs with 2 werewolf's in their number, were sent to the magical world. They were a special branch of the counter-terrorism division within the United Kingdom Special Forces dedicated to policing the magical mishaps.

The ministry was shut down, death eaters bound and imprisoned at gunpoint, while teams of the Queen's men and women tore apart the building and records offices. The overtaking of the ministry had been swift and bloody, each side with it's own causalities. However, as fruits of their success, every death eater that was suspected or let off under imperious claims were noted, tracked, and captured.

That was not to say that it had been easy. By the time the Queen stepped in, Albus Dumbledore, in his infinite wisdom, had already been cast from the Astronomy tower. Hogwarts had been taken and needed to be reclaimed, and Harry's hunt for the horcruxes had been halted.

The order disbanded, Hogwarts under dark rule, and the ministry in shambles, Harry had been quick to inform Kingston Dilleger of everything that he knew. About the horcruxes, Voldemort's past, where they were hidden, and of the prophecy itself.

It had taken much deliberation, but eventually Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been taken under the wing of Military Intelligence Section 7, or MI7. They had been shown to the barracks and put through the same paces as any other recruit. In fact, they were the same as any other recruit, though their training was more condensed and paced. They had pledged their service and their lives to their Queen, as well as their magic. A vow they had always held true to, and would always.

In the time it took Harry, Ron, and Hermione to get into fighting shape, Hogwarts had been reclaimed but the ministry had fallen. With no reason to hold the building once they had the needed information, they had withdrawn and sown it with explosives in wait of Voldemort.

While the wizard himself did not show, a team of thirty of his men did and were caught in the rigged explosives, with only 5 surviving to be captured and secreted away to prison facilities other than the long-compromised Azkaban.

Then the true battles began, where the trio had taken to the streets and the battles until Harry was able to face Voldemort in a final, bloody confrontation in which Harry emerged victorious.

From then on it was his job to oversee the extreme restructuring of the magic government. The Wizengamot, with it's hereditary seats (discounting those reserved for the minister's administration) were removed.

While the Wizengamot went by the same name as it ever did, the seats were now voted upon every five years, on the first Monday in November (on every year ending in a five or a zero). There were 93 seats up for election, with 6 seats being reserved for the ancient hereditary lines and 1 seat being for the elected minister.

Reforms for magical creatures had been pushed through, once the Queen took to hearing about each case and about the prejudices in the wizarding world. Even house raw some reforms in their names.

Reformatting the Wizengamot served it's purpose too in cutting back on wizard bias, especially against muggleborns.

For Harry, Ron, and Hermione, theirs lives turned out different than they had come to expect.

None of them were married, nor had any children. While they left that avenue open for the future, in the almost seven years since the war's end, no romantic ends had been pursued.

Ron and Harry had joined the aurors, Harry soon becoming head of department due to a shortage of experienced personnel. Ron had joined him as the second in command and spent most of his time devising and revising defensive strategies for key locations all around the world. Hermione, as many expected, turned her career towards research…and development. Let's just say, she became quiet known for random explosions and interesting accidents.

Each of them took jobs occasionally for MI7, Hermione and Ron more so than Harry. As such, it had been many weeks since they had last seen each other.

When they did meet, it was in the ministry atrium on October 31, 2004. Today was the seventh anniversary of Voldemort's defeat. Naturally, the ministry was holding a gala to celebrate.

Harry entered the hall from a floo on the left, while, by some stroke of luck, Ron entered from the right.

Young wizards still, they had aged well, retaining a youthful but hardened look. Ron, at 6'2 kept his red hair cropped short but stylish. His freckles had thinned out and lightened, while he retained a solid mass of muscle.

Harry was of a more lithe frame, still covered in muscle. His ebony hair was longer, reminiscent of his godfather, and for the occasion he had mussed it into an intentionally messy (not far from his original) look.

Both men wore a tuxedo, and slight grins as they made eye contact. As the met in the middle and turned to follow the flow of traffic, Hermione touched down from the muggle entrance behind them, quickly taking up a place in the middle of the trio.

"Evening boys," she said with a small smirk.

"Hermione," they both greeted with a smile, bumping elbows.

Hermione had blossomed as she aged, leaving her uncomfortable youth in the past. Her body had filled out, her curves too, and her hair had been soothed over the years by steady treatments. It was swept back freely, out of her face and blowing behind her.

She wore a slim, short one shoulder black dress that stopped mid-thigh. Her stiletto dragon hide boots stopped four inches above her knee. She was, dangerously beautiful.

Of course, to Ron and Harry, she was their sister.

"How was your trip?" Harry asked.

"Looking a fright tan there, Mione." Ron teased.

"Better than burned," she said with a laugh. "You in Australia, Ronald."

"From outback to lobster-back," Harry said.

True to his tics, the tips of Ron's ears reddened as he was teased.

"Greece was wonderful, though." Hermione said. "Picked up some more potions ingredients along the way, and a few more ideas for the R&D team after the gala."

"Don't blow up the building." Ron said, semi-seriously. She had come close, after all.

"You have come close," Harry said, echoing Ron's thoughts. "Which is why you and the twins will never be trusted unsupervised again."

"Ever." Ron agreed.

"But-" Hermione started.

"No!" Harry and Ron said.

They had come to the four elevators that well-dressed witches and wizards were waiting to board, the ballroom being on the topmost floor of the ministry.

The famous trio were easily allowed entrance to the next elevator, while Harry and Ron were treated to a couple of claps on the shoulder.

The doors shut behind them as they piled in, waiting for the operator to escort them off.

"And I tell you Hermione," Ron said, picking their conversation back up. "There's a reason the Department of Mysteries confiscated your…creations."

"They were perfectly-"

"They were not harmless, Hermione," Harry broke in.

Ron suddenly smacked at Hermione's shoulder.

"Ugh, Harry, get it mate!" Ron griped as he watched the spider hit the ground.

"No!" Hermione shouted.

But she was too late. Harry had already set to stamp out the little arachnid, and stamp out he did.

As his foot ground in with a metallic crunch, a wave of energy released from under Harry's foot, knocking him onto his arse.

"What was that?"

"Jenny!" Hermione shouted. "And you just created a magic blocking barrier around the lift!"

"Alright so no wand-waving," Ron said. "Sorry about Jenny but-"

"Blocks all magic, Ron," Hermione said, eyes wide. "Including those that control the lift."

As if on cue, the elevator gave a lurching jump before dropping suddenly down it's shaft.

"What the fuck?" Harry shouted. "An elevator can't be what takes us out!"

"Hermione fix it!" Ron shouted.

"Fix it?!" The harried woman screamed. "What do you bloody mean, fix-"

* * *

**And there ends the prologue. To clarify, it was not Jenny that causes the time travel. Jenny merely envelops the elevator in a magic blocking bubble, which cancels the charms powering the lift and allowing the operator to move it up.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Only a Potter

**And here's the first chapter. It's short, and to the point, just to give you an idea of where they're going. I want to get past all this rather quick to get into the swing of things. Leave your opinions (not flames) in a review.**

* * *

"Are you bloody serious, Hermione?" Ron grumbled from his place on the floor.

"Me?" Hermione asked. "Am I serious? It was you who started all this!"

"Who carried a bloody spider on their person! Of course I'm gonna demand it be smashed!"

"It wasn't doing anything!" She shouted at him.

"Well it was Harry's fault!" Ron shouted.

They both turned to Harry, who put his hands up in surrender with wide eyes. "I was just taking orders mate."

The three of them were back to back now, in a dark room. They had no idea where they were.

If the elevator had crashed they should have been pulp, or at the very least stranded in the bottom floor of the ministry, the Department of Mysteries.

All three now had wands in their hands, which released into their grasps with a flick of their wrists.

Wherever they were, it was pitch black.

Hermione tested the ground with her heel. "It feels the same as the elevator," she reported.

With nary a thought, all three of their wands lit up, attempting to see more of the room.

"Oh shit," Hermione said, a sentiment echoed by both her friends.

"The Time chamber." They whispered.

Then, in an explosion of color, they were no more.

* * *

Harry woke up with a throbbing headache. Everything hurt. His mouth felt like sand and he felt like he was rotting away from the inside.

Okay so maybe he was being a little dramatic, but he felt shit. Where was he?

His surroundings were startlingly familiar, but not all the same. He felt like he had been here before…

"Holy. Fucking. Shit." Harry cursed. "No way. The universe does not hate me this much."

He rolled out of bed, looking at his hands. His tiny little boy hands. "No…" he breathed.

Scrambling from the bed, he jumped to the rickety desk and looked into the mirror. There, in front of his eyes, was the train wreck that he was (or is) as a 15 year old boy.

* * *

Ron groaned loud and stretched his lanky form with a start. God, his body hurt. Felt like he had taken a round of bludgeoning hexes to the temple, from the pounding in his head.

He opened his eyes.

He closed them again, counting to ten.

"When I open my eyes, the walls will be white and I will be in a hospital. Or dead." He paused. "Or maybe the walls will be flaming red. Anything but…"

He opened his eyes. He groaned.

"Anything but Chudley Cannon's orange."

But indeed, the walls were orange. Posters slathered the walls. Clothes permeated the floor, and spilled out of his trunk. Candy wrappers on his desk in lieu of books, and the ceiling sloped unevenly.

"Oh this isn't even…" He stood and went to a mirror. "Oh my god…the freckles, the freckles, they're back!"

Standing there, with his hands on his face, a sixteen year old Ron Weasley looked in horror.

"Only Potter could have caused this shit."

* * *

Pink and cream seemed to be the theme in the room. A dark mahogany dresser and bed side tables matched the frame of the bed. The carpet was a pale cream with complementing light pink shade adorning the walls.

The darker pink bed spread was ruffled, revealing a bushy haired girl stirring in her sleep.

"Potter…douche bag…" she mumbled as she rolled over, knocking the the alarm clock. 7am sharp, sleeping in on a Saturday.

She froze.

A muggle alarm clock? Why, she hadn't had one of those since her since her sixth year.

She flicked her wrist, expecting her wand to shoot into her hand. But, it didn't?

What the fuck?

She turned her head. There was her wand, on the bedside table. She grabbed it. Wary, she aimed it around the room.

She gasped. This was her room…her childhood room.

Hermione looked at her hands. They were pale and ink stained, not calloused. Her nails were chewed down, but still trimmed, far different from the manicured style she had grown into.

Her next step was to reach up to feel her hair. Her bushy, unkempt, mass of hair.

"Oh God," she groaned. "Dear Merlin, why me."

She thought for a second.

"Only Potter could have caused this shit."

* * *

Once Harry had established that is was five in the morning, he took a moment to think.

He was understandably shaken. It was all so unbelievable, but he was used to the universe throwing its punches. All he had to do was roll with them.

Sitting in the rickety chair, Harry pulled a roll of parchment and a quill to himself. He needed to write all this out.

Hermione's weird artifact had covered the elevator car in a magic blocking field. Somehow, the lift had crashed, and ended up in the time room.

Unknowing of the architecture of the ministry, Harry left further elaboration up to Hermione, who was likely to be more familiar with the little known department.

"Well Harry, good job." He sarcastically congratulated himself. "The grand total of what you know, summed up in two bullets. This is why I need Hermione and Ron, dammit."

Hermione and Ron were next on his list of priorities. He should be able to contact Hermione easily, knowing that he had her contact information stored somewhere. If this was really his trunk, and it was really the summer before his sixth year, that slip of parchment would be there somewhere.

Ron he would need to write a letter to, which meant-

"Hedwig!" Harry said loudly, turning to look in the corner of his room. While his owl was still out hunting, her perch and food bowls were still there.

It had been so long since Harry had seen his beloved owl. This time, he promised himself, she would live a long and happier life.

Harry began searching through his trunk, looking for Hermione's contact details. His younger self was so disorganized. Once he was clear to go to Gringotts, almost the entire contents of the trunk (and the trunk itself) would have to go.

Finally, after scouring his entire trunk, Harry searched the floorboard under the bed.

His invisibility cloak was there, having come through so many battles with him. It looked slightly less worn, but no less shimmery. Underneath it was his photo album, this one looking much newer. The red leather was neither faded nor damaged, and no water had stained the upper half of every page. Pristine, again.

Sandwiched in the middle of the album was a half sheet of parchment was Hermione's name, address and telephone number.

Harry crept downstairs, lithe movements coming naturally to him despite being in a stunted, unfamiliar younger body. The phone was in the kitchen and if he remembered correctly, no one would be up just yet. Hopefully, the Granger's were.

Harry desperately hoped Hermione had come back to the same time as he had, fingers pushing the numbers in.

The line rang as Harry listened, impatiently.

The voice of an older woman answered. "Granger residence, Dr. Granger speaking."

"Hi," Harry said, pushing back nerves. "May I speak to Hermione please?"

Harry heard some shuffling. "One moment please."

A minute later, Harry heard some thumps before the phone picked up.

"Hello?" He heard Hermione's breathless voice.

"Hey Hermy," Harry said, testing that it was her. Well it was her but, her future self.

"Dammit Potter. What did you do?" She hissed.

"Me?" Harry said. "You!"

"Me!" She asked, incredulous. "You!"

"It was your fault!"

"No it was your fault!" Hermione insisted. "You smashed Jenny! And these sorts of things only happen around you."

"Oh please, you're almost better known for destruction and explosions than I am."

Bother fell quiet as their familiar banter slipped.

"I…I don't know what we'll do Harry, or how to reverse this." Hermione said.

"I know, Mione," Harry whispered. "I don't even know if we can."

"So what do we do?" She asked. Harry could picture her furrowed brows.

"Well." Harry said. "I need to not be at the Dursley house, or under Dumbledore's thumb. So I need to get to Gringotts, as soon as possible."

"Hmm," Hermione said.

"Hermione, do you have the exact date?"

"Yeah its…" Hermione shuffled through some papers on the table by the phone. "July 30, day before your birthday."

"It's also Neville's birthday," Harry said thoughtfully. "On an off note."

"Have you written Ron yet?" Hermione asked.

"No, Hedwig is still out on her hunt," Harry said, thinking of his first friend. He had never forgotten her.

"Mm okay," Hermione said. "Then take care of that as soon as possible. Set up a meeting?"

"Yeah, I'll call you with the details." Harry said.

"Alright," Hermione said, sighing. "If we're going to stay, this is gonna take some serious planning, Harry."

"I know." He said. "We'll need Ron for that. And if I can claim the Potter rights, Lordships and whatnot."

"Oh dear," Hermione said. "The Ministry could be a giant pain in our ass. I'm going to come to miss the reforms."

"Indeed," Harry agreed. "So, how about I pick up a few muggle cell phones, can charm them to work?"

"Can't do magic Harry," Hermione reminded.

"Well in Diagon you know they wouldn't pick up on it." Harry pointed out.

"True enough," she agreed. "Just don't turn them on until I can charm them."

"Alright Mione," Harry agreed. "I'm going to set out to Diagon soon. They can't track apparation, remember."

"I'll talk to you soon Harry," Hermione said. "Avoid any trouble please. And pick up a few muggle newspapers and magazines, some magic ones too."

"Will do," Harry said.

Harry crept back upstairs and sat down at his desk, quill in hand. He wrote Ron a quick coded message, referencing an inside joke, and asked if noon would be a proper time for apple harvesting. Hopefully, Ron would be in the orchard at the proper time.

Just on time, Hedwig tapped at the window. Seeing her again, Harry's eyes misted over, though he would deny it. As Harry rushed to open the window, she cooed gently and landed on his shoulder, playing with the strands of his hair.

Harry took a moment to stroke her, talking to her and telling her what a good bird she was, causing her to ruffle her feathers proudly.

"Up to taking a letter to Ron for me?" Harry asked. She hooted, taking the letter. "Have some water first girl, but as fast as you can. Be careful."

He'd have to look into some protection for his owl later, hmm.

Grabbing a black cloak from his trunk and shrugging it on, Harry made his way down the stairs quickly, then out the backdoor to the garden, hearing sounds of the Dursley's waking.

With a focused look, Harry turned on his heel and, with a pop, appeared in the apparation alley within Diagon.

* * *

**I know the chapters are short, but I'm trying to get as much out there as possible for you all. Hopefully you're enjoying it, please leave me a review and tell me what you think. Any suggestions are appreciated, or ideas for the future. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Steady Beginnings

**Here's to chapter 2, my longest chapter yet. Let me know what you think in a review or PM.**

* * *

Harry hadn't seen Diagon Alley look like this in a long time. In fact, he hadn't seen it look like this since the summer before his sixth year. Though by now the world was aware of Voldemort's return, the alley was still trafficked by witches and wizards, though they were glancing shiftily at every other passerby.

Settling into the idea that this just may be irreversible, Harry vowed this time around would be different.

Steeling himself once more, Harry reminded himself that he was a 24 year old man and knew how to handle his goblins.

The towering marble building was one thing that hadn't changed over the years, hadn't been touched by the war.

Two goblin guards stood sentry by the open doors, allowing Harry to walk past without sparing him a second glance.

Bypassing the relatively busy teller lines, Harry approached a goblin stationed by the vault doors.

"Griphook, hello," Harry said. "May fortune ever find you."

"And may your vaults ever flow with gold," Griphook greeted back, clearly shocked. Many a year had gone by since a wizard had greeted a goblin in that way, let alone by name. "May I help you with something?"

"Indeed," Harry agreed. "Perhaps it would be possible for me to discuss a matter of trust and wealth with Ragnok."

Griphook was definitely in shock now. This wizard knew the director by name?

As if on second thought, Harry pushed back his hood and bangs, showing his scar. "Please."

Without a word, Griphook clambered down from his stool and began leading Harry further into the bank, down a path Harry knew surprisingly well.

Intent on making small talk on the way to the office, Harry asked "How are you today, Griphook?"

"I am well, Mister Potter." Griphook said after a moments pause. "And yourself?"

"Good enough," Harry said. "So what do you do here at the bank?"

"I am a teller's assistant," Griphook provided. "Escorting people to vaults and offices."

"And you've done that for how long?" Harry asked curiously.

"Since I began working at the bank some twenty years ago," Griphook said.

"Really?" Harry replied, shocked. "Never anything else?"

"It is not the goblin way," Griphook said. "Though I could easily do other jobs from my years here, this is the one I am assigned. And as I am no warrior, smith, or miner, banking is my profession."

Harry merely hummed thoughtfully as they walked around the last turn. Griphook was busy marveling over the strange wizard that had made small chat with a goblin.

Approaching the grand office doors, two sentries knocked and announced Harry's presence. With a jaunty wave at Griphook, Harry stepped into the familiar office and let the doors sweep shut behind him.

Ragnok looked much the same as he always had, if not slightly younger. Goblin suit tailored and battle-axes crossed over the wall behind him, the goblin made an imposing presence.

"And you are?" He asked curtly, but not impolitely.

Shedding his cloak, Harry gave a loose bow at the waist.

"Thank you for having the time to meet with me today, Director Ragnok." Harry said. "May fortune ever find you, my name is Harry Potter."

"And may your vaults ever fill with gold," The goblin said. If Harry could make-out his eyebrows, he was sure they would be raised.

"And your pockets too," Harry said back. "Which brings me to why I am here."

Taking a seat in front of the desk at the goblins gesture, Harry began outlining what he wanted.

"As the last surviving member of the inheriting branch of the Potter family, as well as being the heir of house Black, I believe I am able to claim these lordships early, am I not?"

"You are," Ragnok agreed. "At the age of thirteen, in fact. There was much speculation as to why you have yet to do so, Heir Potter."

"An oversight on the behalf of my magical guardian, I assure you." Harry stated, thinking of Dumbledore. Harry hadn't claimed his titles until after the war due to the old dingbat. "I'm here to rectify that today."

"Should be a simple matter then," Ragnok said, pushing a rune inscribed bowl towards Harry. "Prick your finger on the edge there," the goblin instructed.

Harry, knowing what he was to do, poked the tip of his finger on the small needle attached to the bowl and allowed seven drops of his blood to fall in, the wound sealing quickly thereafter.

Ragnok hummed over the results for a second, shuffling through some papers in his drawers.

"Your parents, unfortunately, were never able to make a will," Ragnok informed him, though Harry already knew. "Sirius Black did, however, and left you everything with the provision of 100,000 galleons to Remus Lupin. The rings will be here shortly, if you would start signing these. Once you have, you'll be a legal adult and exempt from underage magic restrictions."

With a stack of parchment in hand, Harry began reading over each page, signing and initialing where required, allowing his blood to drop on a seal on the last page.

"Could I have the estate ledgers and files, please?" Harry requested politely once he had turned the parchment back over.

Just as Harry asked, a goblin entered through a side door with two large books and two boxes, leaving as quickly as he had come.

"Here you are," Ragnok said politely as he pushed the boxes and ledgers to Harry.

Taking the rings, Harry slid the thick gold band with a ruby center and the Potter seal on either side of it onto his hand. The Black ring, thick silver, had a coiled snake on one side of the black diamond and the Black seal on the other.

Harry felt the familial magic sweep over him, and felt the knowledge of unplottable properties return to him. He hadn't realized there was so much he was missing without them.

Harry, not rushed by Ragnok, opened to the back of each ledger to check the account managers signatures.

"I'd like to have both accounts managed by the same goblin, if you wouldn't mind," Harry requested, knowing he wouldn't be told no.

"Of course, Lord Potter," Ragnok said.

"Harry," the emerald eyed boy interrupted. "If you would."

"Right, Harry," Ragnok said, giving Harry an odd look. It had indeed been many a year since a wizard such as Harry Potter had walked the halls of Gringotts. "Which account manager will you be switching them to today?"

"Neither," Harry said. "Don't like either of them. And Gutfist (Potter) should have never been trusted to invest. Though with our annual profits, he hasn't harmed the account."

Ragnok again looked shocked, first by Harry's proclamation and then by Harry's knowledge of the account.

"I'd like to have Griphook as my accounts manager," Harry said, shocking the goblin even more.

"I'm afraid that Griphook is a teller's assistant, not an accounts manager." Ragnok said.

"Well then," Harry replied with a smile. "I'm happy to hear he'll be receiving such a promotion. Surely it can be arranged?"

"Without issue, Lord Pot- Harry." Ragnok said, scribbling something down.

"Good." Harry said with a grin. "I'd like to see about a bank card as well as bank cheques, and a money pouch."

Reaching into his desk, Ragnok pulled out a simple black card and began binding it to Harry. "Which vault shall I tie it to?"

"The main vault of the Potters," Harry said, as it was the largest and grew the steadiest. Dropping a bit of blood onto the card, Harry pocketed it, a pack of personal cheques, and the small money bag with ease.

"I'd also be interested in purchasing a property," Harry said. "In England, but not one already owned by the family. Muggle or magic. And of course, money is no issue."

Though Ragnok was normally not the one to deal with such petty matters as estate, when Lord Potter asked, he was inclined to deliver.

"Any specifications to narrow down the search?"

After sorting all of Harry's specifications, and allowing the young lord to sort through the files, Harry had settled on a suitable property.

3 story with a four car garage, the Mediterranean style Arrowwood estate was the picture of refined elegance. It had 8 bedrooms, 10 bathrooms, and 4 half-baths scattered around. At the center of the house was a large, three story library with a walkway on the second floor that actually went through the library, providing a second entrance. Private pool, sculpted grounds, and a large basement already set up as a training and exercise room. Located on an isolated tract of land near Cromer, in the Norfolk area, it was perfect for what Harry wanted.

"I would of course, appreciate Gringotts warding services there as soon as possible," Harry said.

"I'll have them sent over now." Ragnok said. "As to the matter of wards-"

"Cardinal stones with a center stabilizer," Harry interrupted. "Electroshock warning wards and possibility of lethality on command."

Ragnok had never dealt with a wizard like Harry Potter before, but he did commend him for knowing what he wanted.

"How soon will they be done?" Harry asked. "And does the house come furnished?"

"Fully furnished with muggle appliances," Ragnok said. "And the warding should be done by late tonight."

"So move in tomorrow then," Harry mused. "Could you have it added to the floo network?"

"It'll be done," Ragnok said. He shuffled in his desk for a minute before coming up with a glass sphere, smaller than a crystal ball. He focused for a moment and Harry felt the unique twang of goblin magic before he handed Harry the ball. "Just say the name of the Estate when you're ready to go there tomorrow, it will get through the wards."

"Thank you," Harry said as he took it, pocketing it.

"Will that be all, Mister Potter?"

"Oh how could I forget?" Harry asked rhetorically as he laughed to himself. "While I don't want them recalled, as that would be suspicious, I want all existing keys to any of my vaults be nullified."

"I'll have that handled immediately," Ragnok assured.

"And let it be known that only Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, or myself have access to my vaults and matters of property."

"It is so forth known."

"Thank you again for your time, Director," Harry said as he stood. "As ever, I appreciate the goblin swiftness and surety in these matters. Shall I send Griphook in as I leave?"

"If you would."

Harry bowed again as he left, receiving a nod of the head as he opened the doors.

"Griphook," Harry said, upon finding the goblin sitting near the sentries. "The Director would like to see you."

Griphook looked shocked, and a tad nervous. Had this wizard put him in hot water with the most powerful goblin in the bank?

"And congratulations on your promotion," Harry whispered conspiratorially as he passed. He enjoyed the wide-eyed disbelief in the goblins eyes as a sentry escorted him back to the main bank floor.

* * *

Once Harry was free of the bank, it was nearing 9:30 in the morning. He figured he had enough time to make a few purchases. Taking a moment to cast a simple glamor that changed his hair to a light brown and his eyes to blue, he set off.

His first stop was a potions store (not apothecary) down one of Diagon's side alleys. They sold a variety of pre-made, quality potions.

There he purchased a two week supply of nutrient potions that would help get his body on track. He also bought a supply of pain reducers, blood replenishers, head ache, skelegrow, disinfectant, and dreamless sleep potions for the house. He would need to convert a room into a potions lab and medical area, just in case.

While there, he came across a large wooden box with many separators on the inside. Inside were a variety of 35 magical seeds, some of which Harry knew to be hard to find.

"Hi," Harry said to the lady at the counter. "Can you have this gift wrapped and sent to the Longbottoms by today?"

"Of course sir," The clerk said. "For two more galleons I can guarantee delivery in five hours."

"Perfect, thank you," Harry responded, handing over his card while she rang him up.

He took the quill and card, writing a simple "Happy Birthday Neville, from Harry, Hermione, and Ron" then putting it into the box.

Leaving the store with his bag shrunk and pocketed, Harry approached the luggage store.

He quickly picked up three shrinkable trunks of the same build but made of different woods, each of them having 4 compartments and a secure warding system. Two of the compartments were normal expanded trunk compartments. One was specially for clothes, with a stacking, folding, and pressing enchantment thrown in. The other was for books and potions ingredients, with a sort of revolving shelf on the inside.

He also grabbed three backpacks and an over the shoulder purse for Hermione. Each would hold an endless amount of items thanks to the enchantments.

Taking the darkest trunk for his own, Harry tapped his wand to it, then put a backpack in each and the purse in the lightest colored trunk.

Looking at the pathetic hand-me-downs from the Dursleys, Harry knew he needed a new wardrobe.

Once in Madam Malkins, Harry was measured and picked a set of ten robes and many slacks, button ups, and a few sweaters.

Guessing Ron and Hermione's approximate sizings (quite accurately), he got Ron a few sets of everyday robes he knew his friend would appreciate, as well as two new black cloaks for each of them.

With packages again assigned to trunks, Harry's next stop was the book store. He made things simple by asking the clerk to package one of every book aside from school books, choosing to select his own course books for sixth year.

Per Hermione's wishes, he also gathered many magazines and papers from the last couple weeks and bought them as well.

A trip to Ollivander's saw him off with three wrist action auror grade wand holsters, the same as what they had before.

Eleven now, Harry, in new slacks and a grey button-up, entered the Leaky Cauldron and shed his cloak, heading into muggle London.

Soon coming across a newsstand, Harry bought five or six muggle newspapers from around the world, and a small stack of accredited magazines.

Electronics shop next on his list, Harry walked into the first one he saw, quickly getting himself on a plan and paying the bill on it for the next year. Ten (in case of accidents) of the newest Motorola StarTAC clamshell flip phones were added to his bill and bagged for him. The fact that they were 6,000 pounds in total didn't phase him.

While he was there, Harry also picked up a radio and a great deal of CD's. He was counting down the years until some of his favorite muggle music was released.

Harry got some change for a pay phone and stepped into a booth, dialing Hermione.

After a couple rings, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mione, planning to meet Ron in the orchard at noon. You game?"

"Hell yeah I'm game," she said. "Mom and Dad are at the practice."

"Alright, just apparate in there. You know the spot?"

"Pretty sure yeah. I'll be there, noon on the dot."

"Alright, bye," Harry said.

"Cya Harry," Hermione responded before hanging up the line.

Harry's next stop in muggle London was a basic department store. Once inside, he grabbed multiple pairs of pants, in all of their sizes. Charms could size them perfectly if they were wrong.

He also grabbed multiple sets of exercise outfits, track pants and gym shorts, plus the sports bras Harry knew Hermione liked.

If they were to be stuck here, they weren't going to slack in bringing their bodies up to par.

Once Harry was done there, it was nearing noon.

Making his way back to the Cauldron took him fifteen minutes, so he hurried to put away the things he had got Ron and Hermione in their trunks.

"Hey Tom," Harry asked as he approached, still glamored. "Any soups on the stove?"

"Potato soup today," Tom answered as he wiped down the bar.

"Can I have three orders of that to go, with a loaf of bread?" Harry asked. "Oh and three butterbeers."

Tom was quick to bag and charm the food, handing it to Harry.

"I'm gonna miss whiskey," Harry thought to himself.

With a minute to spare, Harry turned on his heel and apparated into the Weasley's orchid.

* * *

The spot they all knew of was relatively deep into the orchard, not too far from where the property lines ended. It was far enough away that the Burrow was barely visible. It also looked the same as just about any other spot in the orchard. It only stood out to the trio because it was the portkey landing zone at one point.

When he arrived, Ron was two rows away, waving at Harry when he saw him.

Harry backed away some, turning to watch where Hermione should come in from.

A moment later, there was a faint pop as Hermione appeared. Standing in a circle, they stared at each other.

"Damn." Harry said.

"You're back to being scrawny again, mate," Ron said, then looking at Hermione. "And Hermione-"

"Don't say a thing, Ronald." Hermione growled, patting her hair self consciously. "I'll fix it later."

Harry waved his wand and conjured a large wooden platform that fit between the trees perfectly, a foot off the ground. Then he conjured and white and red checkered blanket over it, before pulling out the bagged food.

"Really Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't like bugs." Harry said simply, stepping up onto the platform.

Testing his cushioning charm, Hermione sat on the blanket then shrugged, getting comfortable.

They sat there quietly for a moment while Harry passed out the soups.

"So…" Ron trailed off. "I'd like to vote to blame Harry."

"I second that." Hermione said seriously. "Majority rules, motion passed. Harry it's your fault."

"Arse holes." Harry grumbled, transfiguring spoons from napkins.

None of them really knew what to say.

"I don't really understand how this happened," Harry said. "Or if it's permanent, or that I'm not just a coma patient."

"Judging by the wand waving and platform conjuring, you got some things in order at Gringotts," Ron observed. "We need a plan."

"It'll be our sixth year at Hogwarts," Harry said. "Which is when things really went to shit."

"If we act fast enough we can get our hands on the Gaunt ring before Dumbledore rots his hand off," Ron chimed in.

"Do we have to?" Hermione asked.

"He'll die eventually otherwise, if Snape doesn't get to it this time." Harry noted.

"So should our first plan be to get the Horcruxes?" Hermione asked.

"Second plan, on the back burner," Ron said. "Harry, parchment and pen?"

Harry conjured the items wordlessly, handing them over.

"So our first step needs to be freedom," Ron mumbled as he noted something down on the paper. "From our parents, I mean. Harry, you took care of that for you. Hermione, you could just ask yours and they'd say yes. It's me that's gonna be difficult."

Hermione made a thoughtful noise.

"Could always just run away," Harry suggested. "Leave a note or something, 'Gone for the summer.'"

"Well yeah but that's pretty simplistic."

"Does it need to be complicated?" Hermione asked. "There's really nothing we could do to get you away from them, and there's no reason to try, as it's pretty much your last year having to live there."

"I did my mandatory years already, not doing any more."

"Then I'd say Harry's plan works well."

"Hermione you just said Harry's plan works well."

"It'll work out alright, Ronald."

"Hermione."

"Alright alright, I know. But there's like, minimal chances of death here so how bad could it be?"

"Where Molly Weasley is involved?" Harry chimed in. He was going to ignore that they had been insulting him. "Oh, and I sent Neville a large box of rare seeds from all three of us, since today is his birthday."

"Touche," Hermione agreed. "And nice idea Harry."

"Also, wand holsters." Harry said, reaching into his pocket and handing them both one.

Hermione and Ron both looked relieved to have them back, same model as the ones they had as well. Would never have to take them off, even asleep or showering.

"But back to getting away," Ron said. "We'd need somewhere to go. Harry?"

"Bought a house today," he said. "Goblins will be finished by sometime late tonight with the wards. And you two will be able to practice magic just fine within them, ministry won't be able to get a read."

"Hm okay," Ron muttered, thinking.

"Oh yeah, Hermione," Harry said. He pulled out the bags of phones from his earlier shopping, as well as the bags of newspapers and magazines. "Here, and there's the phones."

"You realize these are top of the line cell phones?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it's sad." Harry said. "Wait for the iPhone."

"How do you even know about that?" Hermione asked.

"I have a decent share in Apple." Harry said. "We'd just started development on it early 2004, I was pushing some money into it."

"Huh," Hermione said, stumped.

"The more you know," Ron joked.

"Also, got us all trunks," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out 3. He passed the lighter one to Hermione, keeping his, and pushing the other in front of Ron, resizing them with a wave of his wand.

"Just tap your wands to the lids," Harry explained, watching as they did so. "There's some robes inside in the right sizes. If they're off, I'll resize them at the house. I also got some muggle exercise clothes. Although I'm not enjoying the 90's coloration of, well, everything."

"Yeah I know," Hermione agreed, rolling her eyes. "My mom's weekend clothes, and her casual Friday scrubs."

"God you should see my mums hair," Ron pitched in, wanting to be included.

"Should see your own hair," Harry quipped.

"Your mum's hair?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it's like the brightest thing in the house." Ron explained defensively. "The wizarding world doesn't quite keep with the heights of muggle fashion."

"So Hermione, tonight, ask your mum and dad if you can come stay here for the rest of the summer. Something about Harry's birthday maybe." Harry said.

"No that won't work," Ron disagreed. "As soon as they know I'm gone, let alone you're gone, they're going to go to Hermione's house and ask her parents."

"Damn."

"I'll just tell them I'm staying at a friends house over the summer, it won't be a big deal." Hermione said, waving them off. "Although, they might still be pissed about the ministry incident. Should be fine."

"And if not, pull a Ron." Harry said.

"Or I could memory charm them and send them to Australia." Hermione said cheerfully.

"Or we could, yeah, never do that again." Ron muttered. "Was hell finding them again and fixing their memories."

"Australia, hell," Harry mused. "Same thing."

"Back to the topic at hand," Hermione said. "We all get away, at Harry's house, searching for Horcruxes on the side. How do we destroy them if we find them?"

"I can always go back to the chamber, or steal Gryffindor's sword." Harry pointed out. "And what do we do about Nagini this time? Because we can't count on her turning up like last time."

"I might have some ideas for that one," Hermione said. "Hopefully that will see her dead. Just use the killing curse? Isn't a life sentence if we're caught anyways, not on a snake."

"That'll work." Harry said. "We can figure out what you have planned then."

"What about Hufflepuff's cup in the LeStrange vault?" Ron asked. "Definitely isn't going to work like last time."

"I might have some plans for that one too," Hermione said. "Need to do some research."

"Of course," Ron teased.

"The locket will be easy enough," Harry said. "If we get to it before Mudungus steals it."

"I know the house is yours Harry, but the order is still in it." Hermione mentioned. "So how?"

"Simple," Harry said with a smile. "Kreacher!"

With a loud, forced pop, the elf appeared to the side of the platform. His pillow sheet outfit was dingy and torn, much matching the description of the elf.

"Filthy new master, not proper master, mudbloods and blood traitors…" The grizzled elf mumbled.

"Kreacher, be quiet unless I ask you a question." Harry ordered. "Do you still have the locket your master gave you, Regulus?"

"How does filthy master know?" Kreacher asked, suddenly panicked. "I failed master, I couldn't destroy it, no matter what I did. Kreacher tried everything, Kreacher did."

"Go get it from where you've hidden it, quickly and quietly, communicate with no one, and come back here immediately thereafter." Harry ordered.

"Bloody elf," Ron groused. "At least he can't misinterpret those orders."

A minute after, Kreacher reappeared with the dreaded locket in-hand. Harry conjured a velvet bag and waited for the elf to drop it in.

"Kreacher." Harry began. "From now on I expect you to act like a Black elf. You will clean Grimmauld place from bottom to top, and every dark artifact will be put into a trunk and stored in the attic. The attic is to then be warded, no one but myself or yourself can enter. You may not take or give things that belong in the house. If you see someone attempt to take things from the house, expel them, violently. I want the entire contents of the library, both the main and the master library, packed into two trunks. Any books with curses or spells or enchantments that are harmful or anything of the sort will be in a separate trunk from the others. You may not leave the house but for once a week to purchase groceries. In that time, you may only purchase groceries. You speak to no one about what you hear inside the house, no one but myself. You may not share these secrets, or write them down, or in any way attempt to spread them. You will not attempt to harm myself, Ron, or Hermione. You aren't allowed to harm or kill yourself. You will find yourself a new uniform, that fits, and you will keep it clean. You will also bathe, every other day at least if not more. You will not answer the call of anyone other than myself, Ron, or Hermione. If someone in Grimmauld asks you to do something, you have my permission to spit in their face. Except for Remus Lupin."

"Did I cover everything?" He asked Hermione and Ron.

"Mudblood is a disgusting word," Hermione said simply.

"Kreacher, you will stop discriminating against people or creatures on the basis of race or blood. You are no longer allowed to say mudblood, half blood, or blood traitor, or anything similar or synonymous to those words."

"Okay now you've covered everything." Hermione conceded.

"Now leave, and begin cleaning the manor." Harry ordered.

The elf popped away with a look of pure hatred.

Harry put the Horcrux into an empty, warded portion of his trunk. "That takes care of one. And it seems like the piece of Voldemort in me stayed gone, and didn't come with the body. I guess dying once was enough."

"I guess so," Ron agreed. "But I'm sure you'll come near death again soon Harry, it's in your nature."

"Oh thanks Ron, that was real reassuring."

"Anytime mate." Ron quipped. "So we need more Horcrux plans. Aside from that, what else?"

"I need to have all the books from my vaults and from Potter manor duplicated and brought to the new house." Harry said, watching Ron take note. "What should we do about the Ministry? Scrimgeour is going to run amok, arresting Stan from the Knightbus soon."

"Man is such a tool," Hermione said. "As an experienced auror, should know better. If she'd have given him enough time, he'd have tried to overthrow the Queen."

At once, the trio's magic shuddered.

"Woah," Ron said. "Looks like our oaths are still in place."

"It seems so," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Hermione, use all those magazines I gave you, and papers, and create a folder. I'll go into the prophet offices later and buy copies of their papers from the last war."

"You want to show the Queen everything that's wrong here?" Hermione asked.

"Exactly. Write your own accounts if you need to, or talk to other muggleborns if you must. She needs to know about the prejudice. Also note the bribery in the upper tiers of the ministry, death eaters holding places in it, and death eaters walking about freely."

"I'll start working on that tomorrow then."

"Harry while you're in the alley, the vanishing cabinet from Borgin and Burkes." Ron said, knowing he had forgotten something.

"Don't destroy it!" Hermione said. "Those could be useful, if we repair them ourselves."

"Alright, so buy or steal the cabinet." Harry responded. "Dully noted."

"Guys, we'll leave any more planning till we get to the house tomorrow," Ron said as he shrunk his trunk with a tap (not underage magic, just a built in trunk feature).

"Alright," Harry agreed. "Where do you guys want to meet? I have a portkey."

"Hm," Hermione thought. "Not here, would leave a portkey trail. What about behind the Rook? Where the Lovegood wards end?"

"Easy enough," Ron agreed. "Seven in the morning?"

"Alright, seven it is." Hermione said. "You two be good, Harry don't cause any trouble."

"Never." Harry said sarcastically.

Hermione stood up and apparated home with a wave. Ron turned and began running back towards the house, saying goodbye to Harry while the aforementioned boy stood, vanished the trash from their lunch, as well as the entire set up, and apparated back to the back garden of Privet Drive.

* * *

When he had come across his aunt upon walking inside, he gave her a cold glare.

"Boy," she began, only to be cut off by Harry.

"Listen, bitch," he growled. "Had enough of you and your family. I'll be gone soon enough, until then keep your mouth shut when you look at me." He didn't even wait to see her face, walking up the stairs he had hoped he'd never see again.

Okay, he could have angled that more maturely. But he had no love for those people, and he never would. For the remaining fifteen hours he had to be there, they would leave him alone and he them.

Locking the door to his small bedroom behind him, Harry cast a small cleaning charm as well as a silencing spell so no sound would escape.

"Hoot," Hedwig greeted him.

"Hey there girl," Harry said, walking to her perch and stroking her feathers. Feeding her an owl treat, he idly thought of what to do.

What a cluster fuck his life had become. As if it wasn't before, he gets sent back to one of the worst times.

"Although," he thought to himself. "This is the time where we can do the most good too."

Having thought for a moment, Harry pulled both his old and new trunk towards him as he sat on the floor. The old trunk and its contents were emptied out, Harry vanishing all the trash and broken quills. The previous years books, and those he had been gifted, were all transferred over, while he album and invisibility cloak were secured safely. His broom was stored in the same compartment, followed by some knickknacks and gifts he didn't know he had.

He noticed his summer homework was completed, oddly proud of his younger self. More like grateful, that he didn't have to slog through it.

His school books were stored in the backpack along with a pack of parchment and quills.

Happy with his organizing efforts, Harry shrunk his trunk and put it back in his pocket. He had hours to kill, what to do, what to do.

Sitting himself back up at his desk, Harry took out his account ledgers and some parchment.

"Wouldn't hurt to make a few investments," He said to himself. "Or to switch some things around."

* * *

An hour and a half later, it was approaching 2:45 in the afternoon. Stretching and cracking his neck, Harry reapplied the glamor he had been using and decided to go into Diagon, to the prophet offices.

The office was a simple, one story shop with a white brick face. Inside, the receptionist sat by a fireplace and fussed with her makeup in a mirror.

"I'd like to buy copies of the prophet from the last two decades."

"The records office sells a collectors pack." She said, bored and not even bothering to look at Harry.

"And where would that be?" Harry asked shortly. She jerked her finger towards a door on the right.

Buying three collectors packs of the prophet was a simple affair and only cost him ten galleons each. They were also ordered by year and month, which was a bonus.

His next stop of the day was Borgin and Burkes.

Pulling his dark cloak deeper over his face and casting a shadow obscuring charm so no one could see under it, Harry approached the entrance of the darker alley.

Letting loose some of his magic, most everyone avoided him down the alley, even hags stepping away.

Walking into the dark junk shop, and trafficker of dark artifacts, Harry approached Borgin, behind the counter.

"I want that cabinet." He demanded in a sneering tone, pointing towards it.

"It's not for sale," Borgin said gruffly. "But perhaps you would be interested in-"

"50 galleons."

"It's still not for sale."

"100."

"I already have a buyer," he said, wavering.

"200."

"Take it," Borgin said greedily.

Harry shrunk the cabinet with a wave of his hand, summoning it and pocketing it gently. He emptied the contents of his money pouch, exactly 200 galleons, and left Knockturn alley.

Once back in Diagon, he lowered the hood of his cloak and entered a small cafe on a small side alley.

Having a small lunch, a roast beef sandwich and some treacle, Harry contemplated how things were soon to change in the wizarding world.

If Hermione's folder on the wizarding world got to the desk of the Queen, which Harry was sure it would, things would flip fast and hard. Plus if she could point out each and every death eater, they'd be ousted from the ministry.

Of course it would piss Voldemort off, so the building, or, rather, the offices contained within it, needed to be preserved.

As he finished his plate, Harry pushed aside those thoughts for another time, leaving his payment and tip on the counter.

Back to the apparition alleyway, Harry turned on his heel and went back to Privet Drive for the night.

* * *

**Well there it is. Substantially longer than the others, and hopefully not terribly cliche. Let me know what you think in a review.**


	4. Houses and House Elves

**Third chapter coming up. It's times like this that I wish I had more followers, I'd love some ideas on this story. Please leave me any feedback in a review.**

**Also, I do crap accents for Dobby/Hagrid. I tend to make them sound unduly ignorant, so I try to tone it down. **

* * *

Harry awoke at 6 am sharp the next morning, rolling out of bed with ease and stretching.

"Morning warmups it is," Harry said to himself as he began stretching. He went through a light series of push ups and crunches, took a nutrient potion, then stepped across the hall for a cool shower.

Once Harry had dressed for the day, he had thirty minutes before he was due to meet his friends.

"Hm…" He said aloud. "Dobby."

Within a few seconds, Dobby appeared in front of Harry. Harry had missed him quite dearly, as Dobby had been crushed when part of Hogwarts had been collapsed in the battle to retake the school.

As he had always been, Dobby was dressed in an eclectic collection socks and hats, tennis ball eyes lighting up when he saw Harry in front of him.

"Harry Potter sir, you called?"

"Good morning Dobby," Harry said. "How's it working at Hogwarts?"

"It is being good," Dobby said, twisting his ears. "Winky is not so happy, Winky wants a family to serve."

"Well Dobby, I just got a new house and I'm going to need some help with all of it." Harry said, watching Dobby take immediate interest. "I was wondering if you and Winky would want to bond with me? You'll have a day off every week to do whatever you want with, even if that means you want to work. You also have 10 galleons pay every month, both of you."

"10 a year, Harry Potter sir." Dobby insisted.

"No." Harry said sternly. "10 a month, and it goes right into a Gringotts account for you and Winky, joint access."

"So you be bonding with Dobby and Winky both, Harry Potter sir?" Dobby squeaked loudly, making Harry grateful he had silenced the room.

"Yeah, after you talk to her about it. And there's rules. Mostly no punishing yourself, or talking about anything you hear us say with anyone other than us or Winky."

"Dobby go talk to her now!" The excitable little elf said as he popped away.

Looking at his watch, Harry hoped the two of them wouldn't take too long. Although he should have known they wouldn't, as all of two minutes later and they were both in his small room.

Crouching down, Harry was at eye level with both elves.

"Hello Winky," He said softly. "Did Dobby tell you all the rules? And about the wages?"

"Is just not right!" Winky said fiercely. "Proper elves is not be needing money."

"You won't need money, Winky," Harry said. "But you'll have it anyways, in case you want it."

"Hmph," the little elf said. She didn't look much different than Dobby, except for downward sloping ears, feminine features and structure, as well as sparse, short hair on her head. She clearly did have an opinion.

"Agreed? No punishing or talking about secrets either?"

"Will always keep master's secrets." Winky said.

Undeniably true, Harry reflected as he thought about Barty Crouch Jr.

"Agreed." Dobby said.

"I do hereby accept Dobby and Winky as my house elves." Harry intoned.

"We accept Harry Potter as our master." They said together.

There was a brief flash of light, and Harry was aware of the two of them and the bond immediately.

Both of the elves stood up a little straighter and seemed a little more powerful, oddly enough. Harry never was the one to learn about house elves, and he wasn't really sure of how the bond worked.

"Is this be the house?" Winky said, looking around. Harry got the feeling she was distinctly unimpressed.

"No, this is my relatives house," He said, disdain evident. "And we won't be returning here. The Arrowwood estate can be found at 1 Arrowwood Circle in Cromer, Norwich, England."

Dobby and Winky took a moment, then seemed to know right where it was.

"Can we be going?" Winky asked, apparently wanting to see her new home.

"Sure," Harry agreed. "Ron, Hermione, and I will be there in about 15 minutes. Is it even possible for you to have groceries enough to make breakfast?"

"Winky can do it," she said, promptly popping away.

Dobby followed soon, after a final, "Thank you, master Harry Potter sir."

"Just Harry!" Harry shouted, right as Dobby popped away.

Harry sighed. He knew he was gonna have to have this debate with the house elves again. Damn stubborn buggers.

* * *

Harry appeared right along the Lovegood ward line, the rook a stark contrast on the horizon against the rising sun.

"Good morning," Harry said to Ron and Hermione, who were already there and sitting on their trunks.

"Hey Harry," they chorused.

"We ready to go?" Hermione asked.

"I am, had to sneak out the front." Ron said. "Mum was up early, puttering around the kitchen."

"I asked my parents if I could stay at a girlfriend's from school, named Luna. They seemed skeptical but they didn't question it."

"We ought get in contact with Luna and Neville both," Harry mused. "But we can work on that later. For now, our new home."

Harry pulled out the crystal ball, allowing Hermione and Ron to put a hand on it.

"Arrowwood estate," Harry said clearly.

In a corkscrew of color and a hook behind the navel, the rook and the sunset were torn away from them as they were pulled to their new destination.

* * *

The portkey dropped them right outside the ward line. Harry could feel the strength humming in the wards, knowing they had cost him a pretty penny.

The house was visible at the end of the drive, causing Hermione to shake her head.

"You said house, not mansion, Potter,"

"Yeah well, you know me," Harry said with a shrug. "It looked nice."

"I'd say so mate," Ron said with a laugh.

The house was a cream color, with an alternating white brick and stucco facade. The main doors were arched and made of a hearty dark wood, set into a protruding rectangular face of the front of the house, two supporting columns on either side. The second floor had a balcony that ran across the entire front, beginning at two separate points on either side of the main doors, wood and glass doors allowing entrance to it.

The flowerbeds along the front were well manicured with all variety of flowers, and green leafed woods spread out from either side of the house. The cobblestone driveway ended in a cul-de-sac, the trio now standing at the doors.

Harry grinned and opened the door, finding the keys and a copy of the warding schematic on a table to the right of the door.

"Damn mate," Ron said, looking about. "I think this will do quite well."

"I'd say," Hermione agreed.

The reception hall had grey marble floors, crisscrossed with black marble to give the floor large grey squares in alternating pattern. Huge floor to ceiling arched windows covered the entire back wall in a half circle, a large marble fireplace in the center. Despite being a muggle home, the fireplace would be perfect for flooing. To the left, in a large room, dual spiral stair cases were against the right wall, with two wrought-iron detailed doors directly in-between them, leading to the pool and back patio.

"So we'll be calling this place home," Harry said. "The entrance to the basement is in the garage, that's where we'll train, once we get some magic done on it."

Leading the way to the kitchen, they found a meal set up on the bar. Scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, and glasses of juice for all three of them.

"Bonded with Dobby and Winky," Harry explained.

"Once we finish eating we need to add the electronics spell to the wards." Ron said, looking at the stainless steel fridge and new oven.

"Don't need that exploding," Hermione agreed. "What're the wards like here?"

"Four stones at the boundary, one in the center of the basement," Harry said. "Here's the schematics."

Ron and Harry dug into their breakfasts, Ron with his usual appetite and Harry with one ruled by a nutrient potion. Hermione retained her table manners while she looked through the schematic.

"I see what room I want," she said, gesturing to the only bedroom on the first floor.

Ron peered at the schematics too, looking at the second floor. "Think I want that one," he said, mouthful of egg, as he pointed to a room near the landing overlooking reception on the second floor.

"Ronald, swallow before speaking," Hermione scolded. Some things never change. "Oo look at the library, it's on all three floors." Some things really never change.

"I think the books from the Black library should be kept in the back portion of the top floor," Harry mused. "Other than that, I have most all of Flourish and Blotts bagged up, though I still need a copy of all the books in Potter manor."

"Why not just use Potter manor, Harry?"

"It's too well known," Harry explained. "While unplottable, Dumbledore's surely been there before, and I don't know the extent the wards would go on a man with a Phoenix, don't want to kill the codger."

"Master Harry sir could try calling one of the Potter elves," Winky said as she popped into the kitchen.

"Ah, hello Winky," Harry greeted, followed by Hermione and Ron. "Thank you for breakfast. Did you and Dobby find your quarters?"

Winky pointed to a room off the kitchen. A quick glance at the schematics showed it to be a closet.

"No Winky," Harry explained. "There's quarters for you and Dobby. And they're specially designated as the servants quarters so you can't say no. You have your own sitting room, kitchen, two bedrooms and a bathroom."

"It is being too much!" She argued.

"It isn't," Harry said. "And if you want to work with me you have to stay there."

She stomped her foot. "Fine."

Then with a pop, she was gone, presumably to scope out her new quarters.

"Did you just blackmail your elf?" Hermione asked.

"I might've done," Harry admitted dryly. "It was effective."

* * *

After breakfast was a tour of the house, then working on the library. Harry called Kreacher and had the elf bring him the boxed books, then explained to Dobby where he wanted them.

He left Hermione to talking with Dobby about organizing them and Dewey decimals and Merlin knows what else, standing in reception.

"Potter elf," He called aloud.

A tall, healthy looking male elf popped in front of him, wearing a clean pillowcase emblazoned with the Potter crest.

"Master be calling?" The elf asked.

"Yes, what's your name?"

"I is Floppy, head elf of Potter manor," the elf said, puffing up a little.

"Hello Floppy, I'm Harry. I was hoping I'd be able to get a copy of every book not already here from Potter manor?"

"It shall be done sirs," The elf said.

"Thank you Floppy," and the little elf popped off.

Walking back to the library and climbing the ladder to the second floor, Harry told Hermione about the books from the manor, knowing they'd probably fill the remaining two floors.

"Also," Harry said as he reached into his pocket for a folder. "Here's the prophets, collectors series."

"I'll be sure to cut and paste them appropriately," Hermione said with a smile.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked curiously.

"Basement, I think he's adding that muggle electronic spell to the wards,"

"Ah okay," Harry said. It would explain the twinges he felt in the wards. "I'm going to be in the study drawing up a couple things."

"I'll join you in a bit then, once Ron comes back up."

* * *

Harry's study was modern and sleek, with floor to selling windows on one wall and light brown contemporary shelves along the other. A mini fridge and wet bar was built into the back wall, where the door was, and his desk sat off in the opposite corner of the shelves, by the windows. It was more like two desks at a 90 degree angle, an L shape. Two large comfy chairs sat across from it. A fireplace sat against the wall with the fridge, a brown leather couch set up near it.

Harry currently had parchment spread across the desk, currently scribbling about horcruxes.

He had them in a list. Himself, the diary, the ring, the locket, the cup, the diadem, and the snake.

The Horcrux in him was gone, the diary had been destroyed, the ring is in the Gaunt shack, he possessed the locket, the cup was in the LeStrange vault, the diadem in the Room of Requirements, and the snake was by Voldemort's side.

That left them four Horcruxes to find, or, rather, to obtain. The diadem would be simple, and the ring was at the top of their list to immediately retrieve. It was Nagini and the cup that posed a problem.

Hermione came into the study with an armful of books. It was really only two, but they were relatively large.

"Oh jeez, she's started already," Harry quipped.

"At least she hasn't blown anything up yet," Ron said with a smirk as he followed her into the room, plopping down into the chair across from Harry's desk.

"Alright so," Hermione said as she opened her book. She turned it around and showed Harry a paragraph.

"Snake detecting ward line," he read aloud.

"We can manipulate it to encompass the wards, so we'll know when she leaves them. And we can set it so it only triggers with snakes of certain size. She won't know she crossed it and it will lay dormant should a wizard cross it."

"So late night trip to Little Hangleton, set up a snake trap, then steal us a ring." Ron said. "I'm in."

"Should we steal the ring first?" Hermione asked. "Then set the ward and run?"

"The snake trap shouldn't raise any alarms," Ron said. "But us tearing apart the shack will, especially if it does something dramatic, like implode."

"Alright, snake first then ring." Hermione said. "I'm hoping, if I'm right, that the cup will be practically handed to us."

"Harry, you're Lord Black right?" She confirmed, nodding when he flashed her the ring. "Now, Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black was betrothed to Rodolphus LeStrange and married to him, dowry and all. However, I'm willing to bet her marriage contract included a stipulation. Probably something along the lines of 'No killing the head of the family or else we'll take back all your stuff.'"

Harry and Ron sat silent.

"No shit?" Ron asked. "Is there a way to check?"

Harry was already going through the Black ledger, looking for the section on marriage contracts. Finally, he found a copy of Bellatrix's.

"Well what do you know Mione," Harry said. "It says right here, 'No killing the head of the family or else we'll take back all your stuff.'"

"So all you need to do is go to Gringotts and go through their procedures to reclaim the vault. Since the vault is actually her Black trust vault, all grown up." Hermione explained.

"You're brilliant," Ron praised.

"I can take care of that today," Harry decided. "While I'm gone, Hermione can you work on that folder for the Queen? And Ron, would you charm those cell phones? Then maybe set up the training room in the basement?"

"Yeah I can handle that. You always make the floor too bouncy anyways."

"And I already worked on some of it last night, just a brief summary of the wizarding world and my experience and perceptions since entering." Hermione said. "With everything from the Prophet bound and captioned, it should come together pretty quickly."

"Alright, then I'm off for now. There's another office next door and another across the hall for both of you, if you're inclined." Harry offered. "And you can apparate from anywhere within the manor, and into it too."

His friends nodded, taking their leave.

* * *

**I decided to end this chapter here so I can start the next one fresh tomorrow. This was pretty much a filler to show them settling into their house and setting plans, also trying to show a little bit of the group dynamic. **

**I feel like I'm off to a rocky start, but I swear to improve.**


End file.
